Twisted Twister
by redrose2310
Summary: The rocket power gang are wild kids so is really a shock that someone gets hurt? Twister takes a bad fall and is cripled by it. He watches his friends grow up happy and fit while he's left in the dust alone. Might have slash later not sure yet
1. Fall

Title : **Twisted Twister**

Chapter : **Maurice's fall**

Disclaimer : I do don't own Rocket Power

Maurice "Twister" Rodriquez was shaking like a leaf as he looked down at his and his brother's bikes which had just crashed! Lars was going to whomp him! Twister whimpered.

"You little duweeb" Lars yelled they were on the boardwalk and a crowd was starting to circle around watching them. Twister hadn't even been doing any tricks! Lars grabbed Twister's shirt. Twister could see Pi Piston, Sputz Ringley, Mackenzie and her folks who looked worried 'only ones', Trish, Sherry and that brat Oliver Van Rossom all just watching along with some faceless shoebees.

"You busted my bike" Lars growls. Sherry who is watching like it's a soapopra is rolling her skateboard with her foot next to her.

"Lars I didn't mean to" Twister whine, Lars pushes Twister backward toward Sherry's board, Twister stumbles and his foot lands on the board which much to his shock sends him flying down the ramp. Lars screams and tries to grab his little brother but misses and watches as he hits the ground with a cruch and cry of pain.

Twister laid on his side crying his whole body was hurting and he couldn't move.

Mackenzie was crying, Lars was screaming for help and people were scattering.

Twister looked liked he'd been crumpled like a peice of paper his legs were twisted the wrong way and so was his neck and his left elbow was bent the wrong way.

"I'm sorry" Lars sobbed as he sat next to his brother waiting for the pairimetics.

It took almost an hout for Twister to be stablized enuff to move to the hospital where he was rushed into an operation were he was worked on for nearly 9 hours before being moved ICU.

Sandy and Rawole Rodriquez waited fearfully with Lars in the waiting new on what was happening with the baby of the family and Lars was berating himself for losing his temper with his baby brother and making all this happen! He might have just killed his baby brother! Lars was in tears.

Dr. Walstion came out of the ICU and aproched the Rodriquez family.

Sandy and Rawole jumped to their feet at his aproche.

"Where's my Maurice? Is he alright" Sandy started at the doctor.

"What happened can we see him is he alright what next" Rawole asked just as fast as his distrasted wife.

"Maurice is stable and has a strong chance of making a recovery of sorts if he makes threw the week, right now he's in a coma, he has extreem damage to the spinle cord and masive bone strutre damage." The Doctor told the now shocked pairents and sobbing big brother. "He will need to go in for another operation as soon as he has the strangth their as slyt interal bleeding which we fixed, we think there will be paralization but wether it's masive or miner we don't know yet, for now all we can do is wait and pray, if he makes it threw the week then we can work from their." the doctor finished and walked away back to the ICU.

"My baby" Sandy whispered.

The next morrening Ray, Titto, Reggy, Sam, Otto and the Stimpletons joined the terrifed family in the waitingroom. Lars had gone quite and was sitting off by himself looking like a kicked puppy, Otto and Reggy were hugging one another and crying scared for their bud, Twister's mom and dad were doing the same, Sam was chanting "This can't be real" over and over again, Ray and Titto sat off silent there if they were needed and worring for the little boy they both loved like family.

The next three days pasted the same way. Four days after his fall. Twister woke up in a bed in the ICU all alone, in pain and scared 10-year-old he screamed for his mommy.

Next 14 hours Twister went threw two differant operations and was heavey druged. The next 2 weeks and 5 days he slept in the ICU to weak to even open his eyes before being moved to a privet room where he could have visitors but as he slept threw visitor hours mostly he had yet to visit with anyone while awake and was both tired and lonely.


	2. Home

Title : **Twisted Twister**

Chapter : **Home**

Disclaimer : I do don't own Rocket Power

After 4 monthes of hospital life Twister was glad to be coming home even if it was in a wheelchair without the use of his legs and whole left side of his body. Twister wasn't sure how life was going to be now he'd be going to a special school to learn to cope with his disablaties, he couldn't surf or skate with his buddies now, because of a rupchure in his gut he could only things on his special diet so no Shore Shack, he was blind in his left eye and the left side of his face was numb so he spoke with a slur now it was going to be ruff he knew just like how his friends hadn't seen or talked to him while he was awake yet he wasn't a sleep or drugged out of his head, that was another thing he had lots of meds he had to take now too.

Twister didn't reconize his room which hurt almost as much as when when he was first put into the chiar and told he'd never walk agian. First off it was clean spottless even, everything with wheels he owned 'other then the chair' was locked in the closet along with all his sports gear, his was moved up against the now empty exsept a handrail wall next to the door, his dresser was gone and four shelves were place at two beside two at his new sitting eye level with his clothes folded neatly on top of three of them so he could get them himself with his new one working apendage state, the last shelf had his 5 tubes of pills, the weight he was suposted to lift for his physical tharepy and list of foods he could eat so he didn't forget. His desk had been moved over to the window his cam-corder and a stack of blank tapes sitting on it and the chair out of the room.

He wondered if it was dumb to want to cry over this?

"Do you need anything Reece" Lars asked from the door way. He'd been overprotective and dotting since the first time he'd visited Twister in the hospital another thing which he was kind of greatfull for was Lars had started to call him Reece. Niether boy could take the name Twister after seeing and being really twisted.

"My ooms gone" He said and tears rolled down his face and brother came over and hugged him patting his back and trying to help.

"It's just changed Reece not gone." he comforted his crying brother.

"Evey things changed. I can'un even talk ight" he sobbed, now Lars was crying too whispering 'I'm sorry' into Twister's hair which was starting to look like his in length as it hadn't been cut while he was in the hospital.

Sandy watched herboys and it broke her heart to know they were both hurting so much but she couldn't help either.

"Reggy hurry up he's coming home today" Otto call to his sisster from down stairs as he was already ready to go.

"I know I'm getting ready" Reggy called back just as happy.

"Remember guys Twist is still hurting and can't do the same stuff so take it easy on the fella okay" Ry reminded his children worried they'd get over excited and actdentaly hurt Twister or turn over his chair or talk him into playing something he shouldn't he wasn't dumb he knew his kids had always been the ones to talk their friends into their "Stunts" but this was diffrent cuz the little guy could really be hurt by their games now.

"We know dad, Mrs. Rodriquez told us all the rules the doctor and she placed we don't want our bud back in the hospital just when we get him back." Otto said surprising Ray with the adultness he said it with.

Twister sat in his room practicing controling his powered wheelchair as it was his first day in it. The control was like a game controler only it moved his chair insted of a man and it was very sensative to the touch too even a brush of his fingure made the chair jerk. He growled in frustration.

"Hey" Lars said from behind him he had something behind his back "You'll get it"

"Maybe" Twister sighed and tried to turn the chiar to his brother but it did a full circle and nearly tipped him. He started crying again and felt like a baby. Lars hugged him again and gift bag on his lap.

Twister rubbedhis good hand across his eyes and opened the present.

"Thanks" he said with a smile at the set of tinted lens for his cam-corder and black sadlebag for his chair. "This is geat Bro."

"You know I'm sorry right" Lars asked. Twister rolled his eyes Lars hadn't done anything wrong as far as he cared and was upset his brother was so upset over an actsdent.

"I know but don'un be" Twister said.

"Twister Your friends are here to see you" called their mom. Twister paled he didn't feel up to vistors!

"Lars pick me up please" asked the younger boy asked and smiled when his brother and sat down with him on his lap on the bed.

"I don'un want to be alone when they see me" he cunfessed to his big bro.

"Well I'll stay till you want me gone then yeah" Lars said looking at his terrifed brother lenning on him.

* * *

Prince Izzy1 : Yeah well the errors will be fixed when my Spellcheckers working and glad you like so far but Poot twister has more hardship to go before it gets happy. 


	3. Shore Shake

Otto, Reggy and Sam came into Twister's room nervusly but with smiles on their faces which fled at the new look of the room and the terrifed boy sitting on his brother's lap looking very small and weak.

"Hey" Otto said in his best half fake happy voice.

"How you coping?' Asked Sam.

"Hi" Twister said pretending not to have heard the question.

"What's up with the room Twist" Otto asked and both brothers flinched at the nicname.

"It had to be fitted for my..my handicap" Twister said with a blush.

"What's up with your face I get the rest but" Otto said then flinched at the glares from everyone but Twister who looked like he was fighting tears.

"I think it's time you leave" growled Lars and looked more dangerus the the perteens had ever seen him before.

"O.o..okay" Squeaked Reggy and the three made for the door shooting Byes and we missed yous to Twister. Who started crying again as soon as they were out of sight. Lars really wanted to womp the Rocket brat because he was going to make sure his baby brother was happy after all he'd been threw he disuvered it.

Otto felt sick Ray asked how it went when they steped in and to his embarressment he starte to cry and ran upstairs.

"Reggy what happened" Ray asked his pale little girl.

"Otto said something as tacfull as ever and Lars threw us out I think he made Twist cry too" Reggy said her voice a little teary, she hadn't realized how bad Twister was going to be even after her dad and mrs. Rodriquez had told them seeing it was worse.

"You okay baby girl" Ray asked and Reg started crying too. Twister was like a second brother to her and to see him like that.

"He couldn't even work his face dad." then she was sobbing.

Lars rocked his crying brother to sleep then put his sadlebag on his chair and the lens on the desk with his cam-corder then went to his own room.

For the next week the last week of summer before Twister started his new school, Lars worked nonstop helping Twister get settled in he helped his brother into his chair in the morning, and down to breakfast, 'their house doesn't have any downstairs rooms the Twister could have been moved to.' he worked hours with him to master useing his chair and played with him when his friends didn't come around again til friday when Sam dropped by.

"Maurice your friends here" Sandy called upstairs knowing Lars was still up there taking care of his little brother. "You can go right up Sam"

Sam smiled and said thanks then ran upstairs to his friends room. He'd missed Twister but the last few days he'd been scared that he wouldn't want anyone around after what had happened last time but this morning he'd shallowed his fear and rushed over after an hours lecture from his mom on don't does to make sure Twister and he didn't get hurt, injured, or sick while played much to his annoyness.

"Hey Twister" he said from the doorway. Lars looked up and glaired at him while Twister gave him a beeming smile. Twister was sitting in his chair playing thumb war with Lars who was sitting on the floor infront of him when he got there.

"Sammy! What's up Squid" Twister asked carfully turning his chair to his friend.

"Nothing really I'm glad your home we've all missed and sorry we didn't get to talk the other day" He said.

"That's okay not yo fault and I missed you too! You want to play with us" he asked eager to do anything at this point he'd been very lonely not that Lars hadn't been there but there was only a hand full of things to do when stuck in a room with your older bro who is now way to over protective.

"Sure what do you want to play" asked Sam not sure what Twister could play seeing as he only had one working hand and no working legs.

"Um we could play 'Life'" Twister said and Sam grinned he liked board games but nobody in Oceanshores ever wanted to play anything that invalved sitting down.

"I don't love to I was a campion in Kansas" he bosted.

"Wow really I didn't know they 'Life' Champions" Twister said taking Sam seriously, Sam rolled his eyes. Soon Lars had the game set up on the bed and he had helped Twist up on the bed so all three were sitting on it.

They played for a few hours talking and joking, Lars won twice and Twister once much to the selfproclaimed Kansas campion's annoyness.

"Let's play again" Twiser said eagerly after the third game.

"Noway I can't beat you guys" Sam groaned playfully.

"Yeah well I'm getting bored with winning so what do you guys want to do" asked Lars as Twister pouted then dropped it as he realised he too was getting bored of the game for now and he had an idea.

"I want to go see Titto and Ray-man I haven't been out of the House since I got home" Twister said and it was true. Lars and Sam both frowned the Shoreshack was on the board walk were Twister had fallen and Otto was likily to be around there and they didn't want Twister upset over either.

"Come on guys please" Twister said seeing the frowns.

"Alright" Lars said and started to put put things in Twisters sadlebag.

"Uh Lars what are you doing" Twister asked and Sam looked like he wanted to know too.

"I have to make sure we have everthing you might need like the doctor said remmeber" he said and put the food list in the bag. "We need your list in case you get hungry at the shack, you have to take your pills in and hour and a half and we might not be back yet so we need them"

"That's a lot of pills" Sam said.

"Yeah I have to take the little white pills before I eat so I don't fowup, then the big blue ones so the food buakes up in my stumic, then the yellow pill is suposted to be to for my pairolized musles to ty to get them to work, then the red ones fo my bloodpresure cuz the yellow one spikes it up and then lastly a big nastly gray pill thats got a buch of stuff in it to help my fading eye sight in my left eye." Twister exspaned with made Sam feel a little sick at the thought of how his friend must feel he hadn't even known about the eye thing.

After Lars had Twister all packed up they got him down stair and on their way to the Boardwalk.

Tito Makani flipped one of his new Pinnapple/ pear hamburgers when he heard a familure laugh behind him he turned and grinned.

"Hey lil' broda" he crowed at Twister who was pushed in his wheelchair by Sammy and next to Lars who Titto really didn't like much.

"Hey Titto my man! Long time no see" Twister said threw his biggest smile.

"Yeah so what'll you boys have on the house for little Bro Twister's return to the shack of course" he said trilled to see the little boy again and knowing Ray won't mind.

"Lars what can I have" Twister as eagerly as the only thing their mom could make that Twister could eat was oatmeal that's all he'd had all week.

"A tall glass of Cocanut milk with no added sugar, and a Mowie Salad with out the tomatos or Pinnapple" he said looking at the menu.

"That's not much" Titto said.

"No but Reece is on a strict diet." Lars said.

"That still sounds better then oat meal to me" Twister said.

"Kay lil' brotda" he said.

Lars put their food on the table infront of Twister and Sam he had ordered the samething as Twister so his brother didn't feel left out and Sam had ordered a soda and a Pinnapple/Pear Hamburger.

"That's pretty gross Squid" Lars said his nose srunched in disgust.

"Taste good to me" Squid said around his mouth full.

Twister giggled glad to be here with his brother and friend and releaved the only other person in the shack right now was Titto.


	4. talk of Diets and games

Twister, Lars and Sam finished their meal at the ShoreShack and Tito asked for a copy of Twister's diet list from Lars while the two younger boys sat joking about some new tv show. 

"I'd like Twister to be able to have a choose next time you all come by" Tito said and Lars gave him a real smile.

"He'd love that he's really starting to feel the diffrence with all his new limts." Lar said sadly. He was worried about how depressed his brother had been before Sam's visit earlier.

"Yeah no surfing, or even running around and playing" Tito said just as sadly at the thought of the livily little boy unable to play with his buds anymore the way they had before.

* * *

Twister was having fun being outside hanging with Sam again and Lars being nice to him not to mention Tito who he hadn't seen in a long time.

Twister laughted.

"What's funny?" Sam asked.

"I'm just having the most fun I've had in a long time." Twister said.

"Glad to hear it twist" Sam said meaning it.

"Could you do me a favor Sammy?" Twister asked.

"Sure what?"

"Call Reece I don't like Twister much anymore" Twister said a little sadder. sam sorta flinched as he thought about the why behind that request.

"Of course" Sam said now a little green.

"Sam what did you do for fun before you came out here and got your oh, so cool friends" Twister asked.

Sam thought for a second he knew Twister was asking cuz all the stuff he used to do for fun were closed off to him now.

"Play computer games, read comics, watch Sifi with my friends back home." Sam said naming somethings off the top of his head leaving off going on natural hides and sleding cuz he knew Twister wanted to know for himself.

"Can you play computer games with one hand?" Twister asked blushing.

"A lot of them yeah." Sam said then had an idea. "I could bring my laptop tomarrow and we could play Sims and some other games and you can check out the new SuperSquid I came up with!" Sam said eager now.

"Okay wif me" Twister said smiling.


End file.
